Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie
by littlesunshinebee
Summary: Edward notices Bella's polka dots. Silly story, marshmallow fluffy one-shot. Canon/All human.


ITSY BITSY TEENIE WEENIE

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

She had Alice convince her that yellow was her color.

Except…

Yellow was not her color.

She decided this now she saw herself _correctly_ in the Cullens bathroom mirror. It did not help that one of the white polka dots that were scattered across the delicate fabric stretched out directly over her nipple. She couldn't see anything right now, but if she was wet… cold…

She groaned and let her head hang as she leaned on her hands on the sink. The curls of her hair tickled her shoulders.

Her shoulders. They were as white as the polka dots on her bikini.

As were her arms.

Her legs.

Her stomach.

Bella lifted her head slowly and looked her reflection in the eye, as if the girl in the mirror could help her out. She was startled in her stare down by rapid knocking on the door.

"Bella, come on out! You've been in there for 15 minutes or something. Emmett and Edward are already in the water." Alice's voice had a whiny sound to it.

"I… Yeah… I'm coming."

"You better..." She heard Alice's voice fade away.

Edward.

Edward would be in swim trunks.

And she would be in a bikini.

And he would see her white shoulders. And her arms. And her legs. And her stomach. And the bikini. And the polka dot stretched over her nipple. When she was wet. And cold.

Bella wanted to cry.

Could she be on her period? No, she couldn't use that, because Alice would have to explain to Emmett and Edward why Bella suddenly wasn't joining them. Either they came to the conclusion their selves, but Bella also didn't put it above Alice to shamelessly repeat Bella's exact words to her brothers. Bella didn't know what would be worse. The swimming, or the outcome of the excuse to not go swimming. Knowing Alice, she would probably throw a tampon in her face and tell her to _suck it up. _Then after all the humiliation Bella would still have to go swimming.

Yeah. Better not use that excuse.

Sighing, Bella straightened up and looked away from the mirror. Slipping into her flipflops, she made her way to the bathroom door. In a last act of desperation she snatched a towel from a hanger. Maybe she could go live in it until Alice would allow her to put on clothes again.

Wrapped in the fluffy white fabric, Bella made her way downstairs, through the hallway, the living room, the kitchen, until she reached her destination in the backyard by the side of the pool where she sat down, her polka dotted nipple and her white shoulders safely hidden in her cocoon.

"Hey Bella, coming in?" She heard Emmett call from the other side of the pool. An impish grin stretched his mouth as he tried to keep a hold of a wiggling Alice over his shoulder.

"Later?" She offered.

"Naw, Bella, don't be a –aaah Emmett!" Alice was cut off as brother threw her back in the water.

A splash from another spot in the pool drew Bella's attention. Just a second later Edward emerged from the water. He shook the hair out of his face and threw his head back in one smooth move. Droplets glistening all over his chest. His hair, dark and wet. His eyes closed. His jaw.

_Shit._ He was God.

And then, he pulled a Johnny Bravo and did a side chest pose.

His eyes slowly opened and a smirk formed on his face.

"And how about now?... _Bay-beh_" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Huh-hah-huh" Emmett hollered. And then they went and did the Monkey like the idiots they were.

Bella looked around for Alice and saw she was out of the water, talking into her cell phone as she moved towards the house. Just before she went in she turned back and called that Jasper and Rosalie were coming over, and if they wanted anything from the kitchen.

Bella shook her head and smiled to let Alice know that she didn't need anything.

Bella managed to stay put in her cocoon at the side of the pool until Jasper and Rosalie arrived. Then they disappeared with Alice and Emmett into the house to prepare drinks or whatever it is they were going to do. She probably didn't even want to know about it.

And then was left alone with Edward.

While being left alone with Edward, she worried so much about the fact that she was, right now, alone with Edward, that she failed to notice where Edward actually was, until something skimmed the underside of her foot. Embarrassingly ticklish as she was, Bella squealed and quickly pulled her feet out of the water. Edward emerged for a second time from the water. A little less macho, but gloriously all the same. He was in time to catch her reaction and laughed at her.

Bella scowled and gripped the edges of the towel tighter, withdrawing even further.

"Bella." Edward sang as he came closer.

"Edward." Bella warned. But all warning was in vain.

Faster than lighting Edwards hands shot out over the edge of the pool and grabbed both her ankles and yanked her to him.

"No, no, don't-" Before Bella could finish her sentence she already hit the water.

When Bella came up, she coughed the unexpected water out of her lungs and tried to get her hair out of her face. That is when the horror of what just happened struck.

She was in the water.

In the water.

Her cocoon was ruined and was now helplessly floating around on the surface.

"Why did you do that?" She turned to Edward who was grinning widely.

She felt naked. Stripped bare.

Her arms moved to cross over her chest.

"Oh, come on." Edward was still smiling as he moved closer.

"You haven't been in the water all day. You can't be mad at me for wanting you to come play with me." He changed his voice as if he were an innocent little boy, fluttering his eyelashes.

Bella shied away from him. She was mad, but only because she was so uncertain of herself.

"Naw, Bella, don't be mad." He hadn't stopped approaching her, so now they were only separated by a few inches. As if Bella wasn't self-conscious enough, her body started to react to the proximity. Her stomach fluttered and she could feel her face starting to blush.

"Whatever, I'm not… mad," She trailed off lamely, trying to hide that she was uncomfortable.

"Good." Edward's face was so close. When in this conversation had he started lowering his voice? And looking at her lips. And moving closer. And…

There was a noise from the house. Edward looked up and then backed away from Bella with a grin. Soon enough with four splashes Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice joined them in the water, and they weren't alone anymore. Though, she had felt uncomfortable before, Bella suddenly wished that she was still alone with Edward. Instead of dwelling on that feeling, she sportively joined in on any games the rest came up with, even though most of the time it was half heartily.

When it became colder outside, they decided to go back to the house. They ordered pizza and eventually they found themselves all bundled up in blankets in front of the tv.

Alice was snuggled into Jasper. Rosalie into Emmett.

And Bella… She sat next to Edward.

She tried to ignore his arm that somewhere along the evening had draped itself casually behind her, over the back of the couch. She stiffly held her head up and away from the back of the couch, away from his arm, and tried to ignore the fact that he was so close to her. But when Edward started to play with a lock of her hair, twisting the curl at the end around his fingers, his arm moved to touch her shoulder. Bella couldn't ignore him anymore, and she felt her eyes flutter. Not sure if anyone caught that, but feeling embarrassed anyway, Bella quickly recovered and glanced at Edward's hand and then at his face.

"You have pretty hair." He whispered softly.

"Oh… uhm… thank you." She whispered back awkwardly.

"Your eyes are pretty too."

Bella blushed.

"I like yours too." Bella mumbled quietly, averting her eyes and focusing back on the screen. It didn't seem that anyone else but the two of them took notice of their interaction.

Edward never stopped playing with her hair, and when Bella chanced a glance at him a little while later, she saw that his mouth was curved into a small smile. One that was not specifically meant to be seen by anyone else.

By the time the movie ended, Alice had fallen asleep on Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett had already disappeared upstairs. Though she didn't want to admit it, Bella was having a hard time suppressing her yawns herself. Jasper gently woke Alice and told her it would be a better idea if they'd all just follow Emmett and Rosalie's example and go to bed.

"You can take the guest room Bells, it's all set. New sheets and everything." Alice yawned as Jasper helped her up and led her to the staircase.

"Thanks Alice." Bella said to her.

A good night was exchanged, and then once again, Bella was left alone with Edward.

Alone, with Edward.

"You tired?" Edward asked. His hand had momentarily stopped playing with her hair, but he picked up his ministrations again when he started talking.

"Hmmhmm." Bella hummed quietly, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. She was really tired.

"You want to go to sleep?"

She did, but she was too tired to get up. With her eyes still closed, she nodded.

She didn't know when it happened exactly, but Bella found out she had fallen into a slumber, the moment she felt her head hit a pillow. It had woken her up, but just briefly. She was too tired and too incoherent to focus on anything, and to question how it was that her head was resting on a pillow and that her body was warm under the covers. How she was not on the couch anymore.

That is, until the next morning when she couldn't stop the blush on her face when she found out she was lying in Edwards bed, under Edwards covers, and under Edward himself, who rolled on top of her somewhere during the night.

His whole body covered hers and his face buried in her neck. Warm breaths puffed in a slow rhythm against her skin. Bella blinked. How, did she end up here?

Well, she could guess how she ended up here, or maybe… under here. But, still… how?

Unsure of what to do, Bella just lay there under Edward, trying to fight her conflicted feelings. She wanted a possibility to move out from under him without him waking up. That way she could pretend that this had never happened. But, if she was really honest, she never wanted to move out from under him. She liked that having his body pressed against hers made her stomach tingle. And, she liked the way his face felt against the skin of her neck.

She just…liked him…

Bella was pulled out of her musings, when Edward started to slowly move on top of her, small sleepy groans escaping his mouth. He was waking up. His arm flexed, his leg slid away from hers. His face withdrew from its place on her shoulder as he rolled over onto his back. Bella watched as his eyes began to flutter open slowly.

Sleep was still evident on his face when Edwards eyes finally landed on hers. A slow smile spread across his features.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." She whispered back, revealing a hesitant smile of her own.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, his voice still low on volume.

Bella nodded.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, bringing you here. It's just that you asked me to stay with you, and I really like my own bed, and at the moment I didn't think anything of it if I'd just bring you here." Edward tried to explain the situation a little awkwardly.

Blushing again, Bella shook her head. "It's all right." She had no memory of her asking him to stay with her, but she has been told she liked to talk in her sleep. And she was an unconscious cuddler. But as it seems, so was Edward.

"Okay. Good." Edward nodded, relieved that she wasn't upset by what he did.

They lay silently next to each other, listening to the quiet of the morning. Beneath the blankets, Edwards hand accidentally grazed Bella's. Because he liked the sensation it gave him, Edward did it again, on purpose. And because Bella was ticklish, embarrassingly ticklish, she grabbed his hand to keep him still. And because Edward liked this even more than what he felt before, he treaded his fingers with hers.

They got up when they heard noises coming from the kitchen downstairs. Emmett and Rosalie had made plans for the day, so they were gone soon after breakfast. Since Jasper had to study for school, and Rosalie took their car, Alice drove him home. She called that she would be away for a little bit as she decided to help him preparing for his test.

And so, Edward was alone with Bella.

Bella, with her long, brown hair. Her soft, brown eyes. Her pale, delicate skin. Her sweet, red blush.

Alone with Bella, and her yellow polka dot bikini.

Edward coughed. "So, uhm… do you maybe want to go for a swim?"

Bella glanced outside, checking the weather.

"Uhm, if you want?" She said, leaving it up to him.

"Uh yeah, kinda." He chuckled. Now that he knew what she hid underneath those ridiculously big white towels of his mother, he definitely wanted to go for a swim.

"Oh, okay."

"Come on, don't sound so enthusiastic Bella. The weather is nice, the sun is shining, let's play." He teased her.

Bella blushed and offered him a timid smile. She disappeared in the guest bathroom when he went up to his room to change his clothes. He made it to the pool before she did and jumped in with a big splash. Swimming lazily around, he didn't notice Bella right away. But, when he did, he saw that, much like yesterday, she had wrapped herself up like a marshmallow as she sat on the edge of the pool.

He swam over to her and tugged on her leg to get her closer.

"Edward…" She started but gave in anyway, scooting closer to the edge. Bella unwrapped herself and slid over the edge into the water. Edward didn't take a step back and allowed Bella barely any space when she joined him in the pool. The stone tiles pressed against her back, and Edward's large body loomed over her front.

He was so tall compared to her. But her height fit perfectly into his. And her skin was the perfect match for the pads of his fingers. And her lips.

Edward couldn't avert his gaze as he stared at her lips. They were so fascinating. They were full, with a slight pout. The bottom one stuck out a little more than her upper one. And when her tongue peeks out they glisten a little. And when she bites it, they become a little redder. And a little plumper. And a little more fascinating. And her skin was perfect. And her height was perfect. And her lips were perfect. And her hair was perfect. And that little yellow polka dot bikini was perfect. And his world was spinning. And he was getting dizzy from feeling her breath on his face. And he was tingling all over. And her lips, her lips. He couldn't look away from her lips. So he anchored himself to her lips. He touched her to make his world stop spinning. His world stopped spinning but Edward remained dizzy. And then he became drunk. And hungry. Like a man that hasn't eaten for days. Bella's gasps ignited a fire in him that he didn't know how to tame, despite the ironic fact that he was surrounded by water. He kissed her, again and again, and shuddered slightly when he felt Bella's hands come up and scratch softly at the base of his neck, and sliding into his hair.

Edward withdrew from her soft lips when he was out of oxygen. He rested his forehead against hers, and looked into her eyes as he tried to catch his breath. He smiled softly.

"I really like your polka dots."

Bella's eyes widened.

Edwards smile spread out into a full grown grin and he ducked his head to kiss her lips again.

He spent the entire afternoon enjoying Bella's polka dots.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

Look up this lovely silly song! Itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini.


End file.
